ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 41st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 41st Annual Daytime Emmy prenominations were announced on March 3, 2014. Nominations were announced on May 1, 2014. The ceremony was held on June 22nd and will be live streamed online. The creative arts awards was held on June 20th. Kathy Griffin will serve as host. Drama Series *''WIN: The Young and the Restless'' - Executive Produer: Jill Farren Phelps ; Supervising Producer: John Fisher, Tony Morina; Producer: Mary O'Leary *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Executive Producer: Bradley Bell; Supervising Producers: Rhonda Friedman, Edward Scott; Coordinating Producer: Mark Pinciotti ; Producers: Colleen Bell , Cynthia J. Popp, Casey Kasprzyk *''Days of our Lives'' - Executive Producer: Ken Corday ; Co-Executive Producer: Lisa de Cazotte , Greg Meng; Senior Coordinating Producers: Janet Spellman-Drucker, Tim Stevens; Coordinating Producer: Randy Dugan; Producer: Albert Alarr *''One Life to Live'' - Executive Producer: Rich Frank, Jeff Kwatinetz, Jennifer Pepperman ; Supervising Producer: Catherine Maher-Smith; Coordinating Producer: Vivian Gundaker, Jennifer Salamone; Line Producer: Chris Savage Directing Team *''WIN: One Life to Live ''- Directors: Habib Azar, Gary Donatelli, Christopher Goutman , Jill Mitwell; Associate Directors: Tracey Casper Lang, Mary Ryan, Shirley Simmons; Stage Managers: Fritz Brekeller, Keith Greer, Brendan M Higgins; Production Associates: Ilene Frankel, Dana Howard Randles *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Directors: Jennifer Howard, Deveney Kelly, Cynthia J. Popp, David Shaughnessey, Michael Stitch; Associate Directors: Clyde Kaplan, Jennifer Scott-Christenson, Catherine Sedwick, Steve Wacker; Stage Managers: Doug Hayden, Lisa Winther-Huston, Laura Yale; Production Associate: Lori Staffier *''The Young and the Restless ''- Directors: Casey Childs, Michael Eilbaum, Sally McDonald, Conal O’Brien, Owen Renfroe; Associate Directors: Daniel Cahn, Robbin Phillips; Stage Managers: Tom McDermott, Herb Weaver; Production Associates: Ericka Chavez, Vanessa Noland, Nancy Ortenberg Writing Team *''WIN: The Young and the Restless ''- Headwriters: Shelly Altman, Josh Griffith; Co-Headwriter: Tracey Thomson; Associate Writers: Amanda L. Beall, Jeff Beldner, Brent Boyd, Susan Dansby, Janice Ferri Esser, Beth Milstein , Natalie Minardi Slater, Anne Schoettle, Lisa Seidman *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Headwriter: Bradley Bell; Co-Headwriters: Kay Alden, Michael Minnis; Writers: Rex M. Best, Shannon Bradley, Adam Dusevoir, Tracey Ann Kelly, Patrick Mulcahey , John F. Smith, Michele Val Jean *''Days of our Lives ''- Headwriters: Gary Tomlin, Christopher Whitesell; Breakdown Writers: Lorraine Broderick, Rick Draughon , Christopher Dunn , Ryan Quan, Dave Ryan; Writer: Fran Myers; Script Writers: David Cherrill, Carolyn Culliton , Richard Culliton , Jeanne Marie Ford, Janet Iacobuzio, David A. Levinson, Melissa Salmons Lead Actor *'WIN: Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott , ''The Young and the Restless) *Doug Davidson (Paul Williams, The Young and the Restless) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, General Hospital) Lead Actress *'WIN: Eileen Davidson (Kristen DiMera, ''Days of our Lives)' *Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Heather Tom (Katie Logan Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole Walker, Days of our Lives) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Eric Martsolf (Brady Black, ''Days of our Lives)' *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, ''General Hospital) *Steve Burton (Dylan McAvoy, The Young and the Restless) *Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Amelia Heinle (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Melissa Claire Egan (Chelsea Lawson, ''The Young and the Restless) *Jane Elliot (Tracy Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Kelly Sullivan (Connie Falconeri, General Hospital) Younger Actor *'WIN: Chandler Massey (Will Horton, ''Days of our Lives)' *Bryan Craig (Morgan Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, General Hospital) *Max Ehrich (Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Daniel Polo (Jamie Vernon, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actress *'WIN: Hunter King (Summer Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Kristen Alderson (Starr Manning, ''General Hospital) *Linsey Godfrey (Caroline Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Kim Matula (Hope Logan, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Kelley Missal (Dani Manning, One Life to Live) Creative Arts Outstanding Special Class Special *''WIN: The Young and the Restless: Jeanne Cooper Tribute'' Executive Producer: Jill Farren Phelps; Supervising Producers: John Fisher, Tony Morina; Producer: Mary O'Leary *''A World of Dreams: Voices From the OUT100 Executive Producers: Paul Colichman, Stephen P. Jarchow; Co-Executive Producers: Josh Rosenzweig *''Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade Executive Producers: Sharon Everitt, Ryan Polito; Hosts: Neil Patrick Harris, Nick Cannon; Co-Host: Lara Spencer *''mun2 News Special: Hecho en America Executive Producer: Gloria Medel Solomons; Producer: Ilana Sod; Co-Producer: Manuel Alvarez '''Outstanding Promotional Announcement - Institutional' *''WIN: Awkward/It's Your Sex Life - Gimme an S ''Producer: Matt Sears; Director: John Sinclair; Writers: Jessica Bianco, Liz Epp, John Sinclair; Art Director/Graphics: Rich Browd; Audio: John Wilkinson; Editor: James Emmerich; Director of Photography: Steve Gainer; Sr. Director, Public Affairs, MTV: Liza Vadnai; SVP, MTV On-Air Promos: Amy Campbell; SVP, Public Affairs, MTV: Jason Rzepka *''General Hospital'' Executive Producers: Mark Feldstein, Brad Roth; Producer: Hema Mulchandani; Creative Directors: Jonas Morganstein, Ashley Rideau, Leeanne Irvin; Art Director: Stephen Kirklys; Designer: Kenneth Lee; Production Manager: Karen Higginbotham: Composer: Shevy Smith *''Nick 2013 Halloween Campaign'' SVP, Creative Director- Design: Matthew Duntemann; Director of Production: Sarah Jackson; Line Producer: Kate Brennan; Project Manager: Dana Burkart; Animation Director: Chris Papa; Associate Animation Director: Rob Kohr; Digital Animation Supervisor: Dennis Shelby; Illustrator: Martin Allais; Senior Producer: Dennis Shinners; Art Director: Shannon Macneilage; Animators: Jason Clarke, Nelson Diaz, Scott Kennel; Sound Design: Gina Zdanowicz; Sound Designer: Spencer Bambrick; SVP, Creative Director: Jay Schmalholz; VP Creative: Anthony Gelsomino; Digital Animators: Tyler Kakac, Pablo Smith; VP Creative Strategy: Laura Lundgren *''Nick Letter ID's'' SVP, Creative Director- Design: Matthew Duntemann; SVP, Creative Director: Jay Schmalholz; Senior Producer: Lynn McTeague; Production Manager: Kate Brennan; VP Creative: Anthony Gelsomino; Animators: Miguel Cesti, Ruben Stremiz; Animation Director/Animator: Fernan Graziano; Director/Writers: Samuel Albert Borkson, Arturo Sandoval; Director of Project Management: Adam Weiner; Senior Project Manager: Randy Koshinskie; Art Directors: Santiago Graziano, Steve Saiz; Original Score/Sound Design: Norman Bambi; Art/Animatic Director: Gabriel Fermanelli Outstanding Casting Director *'WIN: Mark Teschner, ''General Hospital' *Christy Dooley, ''The Bold and the Beautiful *Marnie Saitta, Days of our Lives *Judy Blye Wilson, The Young and the Restless Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design *''WIN: All My Children'' - Production Designer: Tim Goodmanson; Art Director: Martin Fahrer; Set Decorators: Sarah Fredericks, Lisa Nilsson *''WIN: One Life to Live'' - Production Designer: Tim Goodmanson; Art Director: Martin Fahrer; Set Decorators: Sarah Fredericks, Lisa Nilsson *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Production Designer: Jack Forrestel; Art Director: Fabrice Kenwood; Set Decorators: Charlotte Garnell Scheide, Elsa Zamparelli *''General Hospital'' - Production Designer: Chip Dox; Set Decorators: Jennifer Elliott, Andrew Evashchen Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction *''WIN: The Young and the Restless ''Lighting Directors: Williams Roberts, Ray Thompson *''The Bold and the Beautiful Lighting Directors: Phil Callan, Patrick Cunniff *''General Hospital ''Lighting Directors: Robert Bessior, Vincent Steib '''Outstanding Technical Team' *''WIN: The Young and the Restless ''Technical Director: Tracy Lawrence; Camera Operators: John Bromberek, Luis Godinez Jr., Kai Kim; Video Controls: Robert Bosio, Scha Jani *''The Bold and the Beautiful Technical Director: Jim Dray; Camera Operators: Dean Lamont, Tom Luth, Ted Morales, Gordon Sweeney *''Days of our Lives Technical Directors: Chuck Abate, Mike Caruso Jay C. McNeil; Electonic Cameras: John Boyd, Barbara Langdon, John D. Sizemore, Mark Warshaw; Camera Operator: Steve Clark; Senior Video Control: Alexis Dellar Hanson; Video Control: Nichelle S. Montgomery *''General Hospital'' Technical Directors: Kevin Carr, Averill Perry; Electronic Cameras: Craig Camou, Dale Carlson, Dean Cosanella, DJ Diomedes, Victoria Walker; Senior Video Control: Antonio Simone Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing *''WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful ''Editors: Brian Bagwell, Marc Beruti, Zoe Edgerton, Anthony Pascarelli, Jonathon Smilowitz *''Days of our Lives'' Supervising Editors: Lugh Powers; Editors: Michael Fiamingo, Tina Keller, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau *''General Hospital Editors: Christine Cooper, Peter Fillmore, David Gonzalez, Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave *''One Life to Live ''Editor: Teresa Cicala *''The Young and the Restless ''Editors: Mike Boord, Daniel Cahn, Rafael Gertel, Andrew Hachem '''Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing' *''WIN: One Life to Live ''Production Mixers: Frank DiMaulo, Ed Dolan; Pre-Production Mixer: Bob Saccetti; Post-Production Mixer: James Kowal; Re-Recording Mixer: Michael Allen; Boom Operators: Andrew Capuano, Locke Wallace *''All My Children Production Mixers: Frank DiMaulo, Ed Dolan; Pre-Production Mixer: Bob Saccetti; Post-Production Mixer: Brian Lydell; Re-Recording Mixer: Michael Allen; Boom Operators: Andrew Capuano, Locke Wallace *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''Production Mixer: Aaron Lepley; Re-Recording Mixer: Brian Connell, Danny Lecuna; Sound Effects Mixer: Jerry Martz; Boom Operators: Ricky Alvarez, Brian Cunneen, Dave Golba, Stan Sweeney *''The Young and the Restless ''Production Mixer: Tommy Persson; Post-Production Mixer: Dean Johnson; Boom Operators: Mark Beckley, Mark Mooney, Denise Palm Stones '''Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition ' *''WIN: All My Children ''Music Director: Brian Lydell; Composers: George Whitty, Ed Dzubak, Dominic Messenger, Jamie Lawrence, Gary Kuo, Chris Child, Patricio Morales *''The Bold and the Beautiful Music Supervisor: Lothar Struff; Composers: Jack Allocco, Bradley Bell, David Kurtz *''Days of our Lives ''Music Supervisors: Paul Antonelli, Stephen Reinhardt; Composers: Ken Corday, D. Brent Nelsen *''The Young and the Restless ''Music Supervisors: Paul Antonelli, Ron Cates; Composers: Ron Cates, Sharon Farber, Rick Krizman, Dominic Messenger '''Outstanding Original Song' *'WIN: "Parachute" from ''All My Children ''Composer & Lyricist: Denyse Tontz; Composer: Suren Wijeyaratne' *"A Love That Never Ends" from Days of our Lives Composers: D. Brent Nelson, Ken Corday; Lyricist: John David Webb *"Make Me Remember" from The Young and the Restless ''Composer & Lyricists: Kati Mac, Rick Krizman *"While We Can" from ''The Young and the Restless ''Composer & Lyricists: Kati Mac, Joie Scott '''Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design' *''WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Costume Designer: Glenda Maddox *''WIN: The Young and the Restless '' - Costume Designer: Mary Iannelli *''Days of our Lives ''- Costume Designer: Jayne Marie Kehoe *''General Hospital ''- Costume Designer: Shawn Reeves Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling *''WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Key Hairstylist: Michele Arvizo; Hairstylists: Adriana Lucio, Romaine Markus-Meyers, Audrey Soto *''Days of our Lives '' - Hairstylists: Rachel Bonner-Mason, Armando Licon, Maria Elena Pantoja, Leigh Ann Pitchon, Margie Puga *''One Life to Live ''- Head Hairstylist: Wayne Bilotti *''The Young and the Restless ''- Head Hairstylist: George Guzman; Hairstylists: Shannon Bradberry, George Guzman, Adriana Lucio, Romaine Markus, Regina Rodriguez Outstanding Achievement in Makeup *''WIN: The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Key Makeup Artist: Christine Lai-Johnson; Makeup Artists: Jackie Brubaker, Allison Carey Melissa Sandroa *''WIN: General Hospital ''- Head Makeup Artist: Donna Messina Amogida; Makeup Artists: Angela Ackley, Caitlin Davison, Melinda Osgood, Tamara Papirian, Bobbi Roberts *''Days of our Lives ''- Head Makeup Artist: Gail J. Hopkins; Makeup Artists: Deidre Decker, Glen Alen Gutierrez, Joleen Rizzo, Nina Wells-Orme *''The Yound and the Restless ''- Head Makeup Artist: Patti Denney; Makeup Artists: Leilani Baker, Robert Bolger, Laura Schaffer Holmes, Kathy Jones, Marlene Mason Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 4 Nominations / 3 wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 18 Nominations / 4 wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 14 Nominations / 3 wins *''General Hospital'' - 16 Nominations / 2 wins *''One Life to Live'' - 7 Nominations / 3 wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 26 Nominations / 9 wins Category:Daytime Emmys